


Bad Pick-Up Lines

by MorgiSchmorgi



Series: Reader Shorts [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9025003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgiSchmorgi/pseuds/MorgiSchmorgi
Summary: Apparently pick-up lines are terrible in Russia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic from my old series on DeviantART called "Reader Shorts" where I wrote very short reader-inserts featuring Hetalia characters.
> 
> Old description: "Alright, so this short was pretty innocent. I had taken a break from writing these for a short time since I kind of felt sucked dry of my creativity. I was supposed to write a different insert before this one but I knew this was going to be really short and quick to write so I decided to get this one over with. My friend who lives in Russia says their pick-up lines are really super bad so I decided to write this because of that. The line I used was something I made up after listening to バンデット (Bandetto)'s album, Sexy Sexy Sandpaper*.  
> Sorry if I got Russia's personality wrong, this is my first time doing something involving Russia other than drawing him last year in like November. I also don't know if Belarus's name even is Natalia for sure... And they aren't related in this though I didn't make that clear. Sorry for any grammatical errors."
> 
> (I'm uploading my old fanfics from DeviantART. This was originally uploaded on March 13th, 2013. Link: http://fav.me/d5xz4yo)
> 
> *Sexy Sexy Sandpaper isn't an album anymore. Renard deleted it and I don't know where it is now.

It was cold as always in Russia today. It was far colder to you though, being a foreigner from [home town/country]. You had a scarf and a big fluffy coat with mittens and everything – the whole shebang! You made sure not to wear anything too fluffy though, you didn’t want to look like a giant ball of fabric out in public. Speaking of being out in public, that was where you were at the moment, obviously. Well, to be more exact, you were at a Russian bar with your friend who had invited you over to her house for winter break and you were glad to come since you really needed a vacation from the weird men who always hit on you at your job back in [country]. Your friend, Natalia, had brought you to this bar to have some fun so you could have fun, though you only wanted to have some childish fun with your friend, you didn’t want to be a complaining pain so you went with it.

Natalia had agreed to pay for all drinks and snacks despite your protests. She had gone to the bathroom now, leaving you alone at your two stools when someone came up behind you. You heard them approach but didn’t turn around. They placed a large hand on your shoulder softly and spoke in their native tongue with a low Russian accent saying, “Hey, do you like sandpaper? ‘Cause I’m rough.”

This made you turn to face him and you gave him a funny look, somewhat surprised that a pick-up line could be that appalling. For a moment, you wondered if he even knew his pick-up line was bad. You blinked a few times, seeing if you were dreaming this up before giving him a verbal reaction.

“Excuse me?” was all you managed to spit out of your mouth.

“What? You didn’t like my pick-up line?” he asked, looking a little sorry for fucking up his possibly one chance with you.

“Well, it’s not that I don’t like it,” you said. “It’s just so terrible! Is every man in this country that bad?”

“Well, kind of,” he replied. “These kinds of things, they’re a little too Western for us I suppose.” You gave him a small laugh and a smile to reassure him that he didn’t totally loose you even though his pick-up line was horrid.

"What’s your name? You’re kind of cute,” you asked him.

“Ivan Braginski.” He said, looking a little more confident now.

“I’m [first name] [last name]. It’s nice to meet you.”

From that day on, you and Ivan were close friends despite Natalia’s disapproval. Perhaps sometime in the close future you two could become _more._


End file.
